


Once upon a time, far far away in Huntington Hills Michigan

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dragon Sam, M/M, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Sam and Dean were tired; tired of fighting a monsters and each other. They had been fighting for so long that Sam was not sure what they were fighting about when a case set in the middle of a LARP might make them forget more than that. Sam and Dean are the property of Kripke and company, I'm borrowing their faces because they're so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N :** Thanks to the mods at [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for running this again and doing such a wonderful job. This year I was lucky enough to work with the wonderful [](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[**evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/) , and I hope that I did his art justice. I want to give a million thanks to the ever lovely and always fast [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/)**masja_17** for her(always) speedy beta work. Any mistakes found are my own. I want to note that I realize that the words chanted for the spell is in Spanish not Latin, but I could not find a Latin translation so I embellished.

**Art Title:** ART TITLE : L(ive)A(ction)R(ole)P(laying)G(ame)  
or The Fights For The Throne  
 **Prompt Number:** S0160  
 **Artist:** **[Unknown LJ tag]** : [](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[**evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fic Title:** FIC TITLE : Once upon a time, far, far away in Farmington Hills Michigan  
 **Author:** **[Unknown LJ tag]** : [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN  
 **Pairing(s):** :Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** :NC17  
 **Word Count:** 15000-20000  
 **Warnings:** m/m, f/f, incest, bottom!dean,dragon!sam,top!sam,  
 **Summary:** : Sam and Dean were tired; tired of fighting a monsters and each other. They had been fighting for so long that Sam was not sure what they were fighting about when a case set in the middle of a LARP might make them forget more than that. Sam and Dean are the property of Kripke and company, I'm borrowing their faces because they're so beautiful.

 

 

**Art Link(s):[Art](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/157477.html)  
 **Art Link(s):**** [Fic](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/68575.html)

 

Maria Jimenez stared out the window of her corner office. The view was breathtaking to everyone who entered but her. As she worked her way to the top to earn this office at the accounting firm of Freedman, Thompson and Howe, (and now Jimenez) she thought that this was what she wanted, but now that she had it, she felt empty.

She wanted the things that her mother had told her modern day women didn’t want or need; a large house filled with a family including a prince charming to take care of them all.

Often when she was alone in this office, she pretended that this was a castle that overlooked her kingdom as her prince charming was out slaying dragons. If not that, then at least a wicked stepmother that she and some woodland animals had to outwit to make life better for her kingdom.

These were leftover dreams from her childhood; dreams that revolved around being a princess. Her Nona would read her fairytales and much to her mother’s dismay, she never outgrew the childish dreams, and they were just placed on a backburner.

To please her mother, Maria got a stellar education, the first in her family to go beyond a GED or trade school. As much as she enjoyed her life, Maria couldn’t help but wish that it had happened to another family member leaving her to search for her handsome prince.

She’s not sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way, Maria gave into her mother’s demands, and got the education, the dream job and the ulcers to go along with it. That was until she went on a blind date with her mother’s best friend’s son, Arturo.

An accountant just like her, their mothers thought that they were perfect for one another. He took her to a renaissance fair and she fell in love, with the fair, not Arturo.  
Since that date she has participated in several fairs and reenactments and now participated in Live Action Role Playing.

She loved the feeling that role playing gave her. There were feminists groups who would burn her at the stake, but she considered herself old fashioned. She wanted to be a mother and a wife, to be taken care of and LARPing gave her that, but now she wanted more.

As she became more involved in groups around the country, Maria wanted the total experience. She wanted to scrub the floors, and cook fresh killed game over an open flame. She wanted to smell the stench of unwashed bodies.

Moving away from the window Maria walked back to her desk and the items she had just placed there. On the left side of her desk was the invitation to the Annual LARPing experience that was as close to the real thing she could find, and on the other side of her desk was one of her Nona’s books.

These were the books that Nona would never let her touch because she said that they were not books for little Niña’s. In the books were spells of every kind, it seemed that Nona was keeping a secret and trusted Maria with it. A week after she died, a creepy old lady arrived at her condo and left her them as per her Nona’s instruction.

She was going to brush them off as a foolish old wives tales. The books were old, and she’d planned to have them appraised until she’d saw THE spell. The one that could make your fondest wish come true. At first she’d laughed at herself over the fact that she’d even entertained the idea that a spell could be cast, that was until she tried a small one.

At least she thought it was small until she cast a good luck spell and her mother won a small fortune in the lottery.

The average person would tell her that that was her mother’s good fortune, that she had played enough that the odds finally fell in her favor, but Maria knew differently. When she touched the page in Nona’s book, the page felt different, alive.

The texture was not the dry parchment of the other pages, but it was soft and supple, and it molded to her touch like a caress as though it was guiding her, telling her to try another spell and she did.  
When she came across THE spell Maria felt that when she touched the parchment there was something akin to a heartbeat beating in tune to hers.

Aside from the good luck spell Maria used on her mother and several other family members, she had tried several smaller spells. There were men who were now walking around more muscular and taller with bigger dicks and women who with larger breasts, flat stomachs and small waistlines and a couple of her high school mates that well…

Those were just the warm ups for what she really wanted, tonight she was going to meet Nona’s friend, the one who actually explained the book to her and the one that gathered all of the special ingredients needed to cast this particular spell and live her dream.

With that goal in mind, Maria rushed through her last appointment and made her way across town. She’s not sure what she expected but the bright lights of suburbia weren’t it.

The white wooden house was old, built around the late twentieth century, it stood in the middle of a very large lot and had a maple tree lined drive. If the house disappointed her, when Sarah Payne opened the door dressed in mom jeans and what used to be a white t-shirt that declared her the world’s best mom.

“You must be Maria,” she greeted in a very melodic voice. “I’m Clarice, follow me please.”

Until she mentioned her name, Maria had begun to think that she was at the wrong place. It wasn’t until they walked past the Bratz dolls in pink doll houses and a couple of ninja turtles to enter into a small room in the back of the house, that she realized that this was the correct place.

Predictably, the walls were painted black and were empty except for a harmless looking oak sideboard and a small round table adorned with a black table cloth. Sitting in the middle of the table was the ingredients needed for the spell. As she got closer to the table, Maria saw the ingredients and cringed a little.

She had known what they were, and some of them were internal organs-human internal organs, but somehow she thought that the woman, Clarice, would use a substitute. In her mind, Maria thought that Clarice would use a substitute. It would be similar to when a recipe called for chicken, but the turkey was on sale.

That wasn’t the case here. That was a human heart sitting in the middle of the other ominous looking parts. To keep her sanity Maria decided to think of them as ingredients purchased from the local grocery store instead of having been harvested from… wherever.

As she studied the ingredients, she looked up at the benign looking woman that her Nona called friend and wondered if she was safe. After all, this woman in a perfectly normal suburban neighborhood had somehow procured human body parts and brought them into her home while her kids played down the hall.

Clarice must have sensed Maria's worry because she reached out and took her hand, “You were Myra’s pride and joy, I would never let any harm come to the person she treasured the most.”

Maria let herself be comforted slightly by Clarice’s words. She told herself that it was because she believed the other woman, but it was mainly because she wanted to be transported back to the medieval times and this was her only hope.

“Sit,” Clarice instructed. And as Maria obeyed she asked, “Do you have the book?”

“Yes,” Maria answered while reaching into her oversized purse for the large leather covered tome. It was large and heavy and Maria was pretty sure this was not what Louis Vuitton had in mind when he designed the expensive bag.

Clarice reverently turned each page looking for THE spell, and when she passed the spell for luck she stole a quick look at Maria. She didn’t say anything but the sly little grin told Maria that she knew Maria had used it.

Finally, Clarice stopped on the page she had been looking for and stood up and made her way to the side board. Maria watched as the older woman carefully chopped and sliced human organs in the same manner in which she would make Sunday dinner.

For a second when Clarice pulled out the electric burner and placed what appeared to be a small cauldron on it and began to fill it up with a dark red liquid that looked a lot like blood.

“How long does this take?” Maria asked in a trembling voice as the older woman placed the last item in the pot.

“It doesn’t take long,” Clarice answered, “normally it takes a long time for the organs to cook long enough for them to be blended into a drink, but your grandmother hated cooking so she added what is essentially a speed cooking element to the spell.”

“D-drink?” Maria stuttered as she was torn between being horrified at the thought of drinking that concoction and laughing at the family joke that they had the only Nona that would rather eat at taco Bell than cook.

“Yes, dear drink,” Clarice reiterated. “If you want magic this powerful then you have to sacrifice that sophisticated palate to get what you want. Besides if you do get what you want, should this is be the worst thing you put in your mouth, then consider yourself lucky.”

Maria considered backing out, but she had come this far, she might as well see it through. When Clarice sat the vile mixture in front of her thirty minutes later, she picked it up with the intention of drinking it down as fast as humanly possible.

“Just a minute,” Clarice stopped her by placing her fine boned hand on Maria’s wrist. “In order to get your wish you must drink all except one swallow, voice your desire aloud as I recite the spell, then drink the last drop.”

Thankful for the reprieve, Maria sat back as Clarice began to chant words of Latin, before drinking as much as she could of the foul smelling liquid in three swallows.  
“Now share your wish.”  
Clearing her throat, Maria began, “It’s simple, and I want to live in medieval times that include magical creatures. I want dragons, faeries, unicorns, witches (she threw that in for Clarice) and most importantly a handsome prince.”

Looking towards Clarice she saw encouragement on the woman’s face so she continued. “I want a prince from the group at Moondoor.” She responded mentioning her Ren Fair reenactment group, but when her thoughts wandered to her friend Gerry (Boltar the magnificent as he called himself), she amended that. “I want him to be tall, broad and good. He must be family oriented and willing to fight for good even though he knows what evil is out there. When he loves he loves passionately and even though he is good he can ride in on a black steed and no one questions him.”

Picking up the glass, Maria drank the last of the potion and turned towards a smiling Clarice.  
“Good, good,” she enthused. “When you see the prince charming of your choice, touch him and chant el pasado puede convertirse en el presente, your wish will begin. If you can concoct this world without any 21st century items by the end of 72 hours then it will be yours forever; however if just one item shows before then, you will have to start anew.”

Maria smiled as she drank the last of the concoction and planned for the past to become her future.

 


	2. Day 1

Sam Winchester was tired, but then that was nothing new. He and his brother Dean were always chasing after one or another form of evil and that tended to make a body tired. The tired he was feeling today had nothing to do with the rigors of hunting. Well maybe a little.

His soul was tired and there was no amount of sleep that would help him overcome that.

Sam looked over at his brother Dean as he slept before turning his eyes back to the road; now he was physically tired. Even if he had not fallen asleep Sam knew that the man was tired the moment he threw him his keys and told Sam to drive. Sam didn’t mind driving, and would do it more often if Dean wasn’t such a dick about it, so usually he only drove when Dean was too fucked up to do so.

Even under the guise of sleep Sam could see that his brother was fucked up right now. The man might look peaceful, and younger than Sam had ever remembered him being, he knew that Dean was fighting demons in his slumber.

This made his heart tired.

It hurt because Dean was his heart and he wanted to ease the pain that his brother was experiencing right now. Their friend, pseudo-father and mentor Bobby Singer had been killed and the pair of them were still reeling from the blow. Even though he was going through the same hurt, Sam loved Dean enough to bear the pain for the both of them; not that Dean would ever let that happen.

Sam knew that Dean was feeling guilty for things that he’d done, like sending a text that appeared to have been from his girlfriend Amelia. It didn’t hurt so much that he’d seen his ex with her husband as did the fact that Dean felt that he had to trick him.

They used to believe in one another before anything else, but when you throw in trios to hell and purgatory, along with angels and demons, things like absolute trust tend to gets skewed a little. If the outer layers, the hurt, pain and disappointment, then deep down the trust and love are still there. Perhaps on a different level with Sam, but it’s there.

The neon light from the motel was like a beacon calling him in to rest. The Dew Drop Inn was what this one was called. The owner probably thought that he was original and clever, but Sam’s sure that they have stayed in one with a variation of, or even the same name. So much for originality.

This one was close to where their case is so he pulled off the exit and headed for the motel. A peripheral glance to his right told him that Dean was still sleeping so he drove past the inn and staked things out. Dean needed more than the few hours’ sleep he’d had on the drive down so Sam would like to drive around to give him the extra sleep that he needed. But he knew that once he woke Dean, the older man would become alert and wanting to tackle this new case and Sam just wanted, well Dean.

It was something that he’d stopped fighting years ago. Yeah he knew it was wrong and sick and about a million different other things, but that didn’t stop his heart from beating faster each time Dean smiled at him.

Driving around in a town where there were suspicious murders wasn’t the wisest thing to do so Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel. As he killed the motor, Sam glanced over at Dean’s sleeping form and his breath caught in his throat.

Dean’s face was relaxed in sleep and bathed in moonlight, and it was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen. He literally had to force himself not to lean over and place a kiss against the soft looking full lips.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that Dean would probably beat the ever-loving shit out of him, and he would also lose his brother in the process. To avoid the temptation that was a pliant sleeping Dean, Sam quietly opened the car door and went to the office and rented a room.

On the walk there he’d half convinced himself to get a second room and remove the temptation, but as he slid Henry Bear’s credit card to the clerk, he couldn’t do it. If this was all he ever got from Dean then that’s what he’d settle for.

Their room was in the back of the little dump with the over used pun of a name. Sam pulled in front of it and looked his fill before gently shaking Dean awake.

“Dean,” Sam called softly as he shook the slumbering man’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes,” Dean begged as he turned and buried himself into the door.

Shaking off the desire to be the door, Sam was a little more firm and shook Dean, “rise and shine princess, we’re here.”

Dean sat up in his seat and ran his hand down his face, scratched the days growth of beard before he looked around and asked, “Where’s here?”

“Thirty minutes outside Farmington Hills, Michigan,” Sam responded and he made his way to the trunk of the Impala.

Years of working together allowed the pair to work in a synchronized manner as they removed the things they needed from the trunk. Once they entered the moldy smelling room, they continued to check the room in unison for threats and a quick getaway if needed. After the small room was secure, the doors and windows were salted for protection.

Sam sat at the little table near the kitchenette and powered up his laptop and began reading up on the mysterious murders that had been taking place over the past few weeks. He opened his mouth to ask Dean a question and made the mistake of looking up, because his brother was treating him to a strip show.

It was just Dean undressing, and was never intended to be sexy, but bone deep tiredness caused the large man’s movements to slow, making this a show for Sam.

First he took off the overcoat, then the plaid shirt underneath. When one hand was caught in a buttoned sleeve, Sam smiled the adorableness of him trying to get it out. With a little work, Dean had the shirt back off and was soon removing his t-shirt.

If Sam hadn’t known better, then he would have thought Dean’s movements deliberate because he pulled up the t-shirt just enough to reveal tight abs and a treasure trail, but then he yawned releasing the cloth before reaching for the hem and pulling it back up and over his head, this time revealing his muscular chest and pink hard nipples.

Next were his pants. After making quick work of his well-worn boots (looks like a stop to Goodwill is in order), Dean slowly unbuckled his pants and slid down the zipper, causing Sam to hold his breath in anticipation and shift his hardening dick to give him more room in his pants.

Instead of just his pants, Dean was pulling down his boxer briefs as well. The cold air hitting his ass must have clued the older man in because he moved his fingers to the waist band of the jeans halting the removal of the boxers but leaving the boxers dangerously low on his hips. They were so low that the band was resting on the base of Dean’s cock causing Sam to let out the breath he was holding and release the low moan that he couldn’t.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Dean turned to get into bed with his freckled ass partially exposed making Sam’s dick even harder as he imagined he could see the pink hole resting between the cheeks.

Sam watched in fascination as his sleepy brother slid under the covers of his bed, the one closest to the door. He fought the desire to slide in behind him, but then he knew that he would have to explain his hard dick poking him in the ass. There was only so much bitchiness could cover, so he thought it best that he slept in the bed near the door.

There was no way he was going to sleep, so he closed the laptop and shrugged off his coat and over shirt and made his way into the dingy little bathroom. He didn’t cringe at the uncleanliness, because he’d faced worse, instead he quickly undressed and stood under the luke-warm water and stripped his dick, and whispered his brother’s name as he came.

The next morning they were dressed in their Fed suits and standing in a small apartment on the right side of the tracks staring at the scattered remains of Ed Nelson. This was a new one.

The victim had been tied up, spread eagle and drawn and quartered.

“You find anything?” he asked Dean as the older man walked towards him putting a surprisingly well worn notebook into his pocket. Dean always scribbled in it when he was talking to victims and suspects. One day Sam was going to see what he actually wrote in it.

“Nah,” Dean responded. “This has to be supernatural right? I mean the neighbor down the hall is swearing that she heard horses, and last I checked there ain’t a livery stable for miles.”

“Livery stable?” Sam laughed before he threatened, “When we get back to the car the first thing I’m doing is hiding your stash of Gunsmoke DVD’s. Any sign of EMF?”

“Not at all,” Dean laughed as he shook his head, “what about you Festus?”

Sam smiled and shook his head and took up the argument from their childhood when they stayed in cheap motels that had no cable and could only get local channels. They sat through marathons of I Dream of Genie, The Beverly Hillbillies and Gunsmoke. Because Dean loved westerns, they watched Gunsmoke a lot.

“Why do you get to be Matt Dillon and I’m always Festus?”

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s because Dillon was the handsome one?” Dean teased.

Sam had no argument against that. Well, he did but somehow calling Dean pretty was not going to help his cause.

“I think we may have a lead,” the sheriff interrupted the pair as he thrust a cell phone towards Sam. “Meet Lance Jacobson, a thirty-one year old accountant and like our victim Ed, single with an apartment full of toys.”

Sam was confused. It would make more sense to him if this Lance Jacobson guy had been another victim, “What makes this guy a suspect?” he asked.

“Weird texts that the two sent back and forth to one another last night,” the Sheriff responded.

“Weird how?”

“Like, uh…” The Sheriff started as he flipped through a notebook similar to Deans, You shall bleed for your crimes against us followed by the emoticon of a skull followed by this beauty- I am a mage. I will destroy you! These kids these days with their texting and murder. My men just brought Lance into the station for questioning.”

“We’ll take lead on this,” Sam told the man. If they take over now he didn’t have to worry about them fucking this up. The way they were treating this, by the end of the day they’d have this chalked up to a lovers quarrel gone bad.

They didn’t get much from Lance except the fact that they were grown men playing an expensive costume game. Lance gave them the name of the Web site -Moondoor- designed by one of the players as proof that he couldn’t have killed Ed.

“Sit tight,” Dean told the scared man as they left the room to check out the site, and sure enough Lance was in enough of the photos for them to determine that he couldn’t have killed his friend, but they also got the shock of their lives.

They were both a little bored and maybe felt a little weird as they listened to the narrator talk about the fictional world as though it was real. Sam tried to ignore the fact that Dean was not as weirded by this as he pretended, and caught his big bad brother enamored by the voice over:

 _Moondoor. A world of intrigue, honor, passion. Four kingdoms – followers of the Moon, Elves, Warriors of yesteryear, and the dreaded Shadow Orcs. All will fight on the fields of never... in the biannual Battle of Kingdoms. Pick up a sword or a mace. Take control of Moondoor and defend the current ruler..._  
  
Charlie. The fucking queen of never-never land was none other than their missing friend Charlie Bradbury, who was a self-descried super geek and the cause of a lot of anxiety from two people who were only ever anxious about each other.

“Let’s go back in and get some answers from Harry Potter and learn what we can about our dead guys,” Dean suggested. The fact that they would see Charlie again was left unspoken.

Even if Lance hadn’t been the most photographed person at the banquet the night before, when they re-entered the interrogation room, he would have been crossed off their suspect list. Not because of any great detective work, simply because Lance’s head was lying on the table in a pool of his own blood with a new tattoo on his arm just like the one they found on Ed’s arm. Sam was grateful that Lance’s arm was still attached to his body.

Moondoor, Michigan’s largest whatever seemed to hold the answers to the mysterious deaths of Ed Nelson and Lance Jacobson. Sam wasn’t sure what to expect, but when they reached the park where the Ren Fair LARP was held every other weekend, this well organized machine was not what they expected, and when Sam voiced this to his brother, Dean shrugged his shoulders and replied, “What else would you expect from accountants and computer geeks. Their lives are built around detail.”

That fact was made certain when some idiot who called himself Boltar the Furious busted them on their fake FBI id’s. It amazed Sam that someone could be so angry about the small change in their fake badges that most law enforcement couldn’t detect, but then turn around and pretend to whip a pretend criminal in pretend stocks.

Even when the fake criminal’s fake rotten teeth fell from his mouth Boltar didn’t blink an eye he just picked up the teeth and continued on.

“If you guys are going to be here this weekend, then you have to wear the right costumes,” Boltar insisted.

Sam was going to protest again when Dean touched his arm and asked, “What could it hurt? We will fit in and find Charlie a lot quicker this way.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sam took in the earnest look on his brother’s face and knew that there was more behind this than finding the supernatural thing that was killing or finding Charlie; Dean wanted to play. It wasn’t often that Dean did, and who was Sam to deny him.

“If you do not change we will remove you from our grounds…” Boltar threatened.

Sam was sure that he and Dean could take the little accountant, or whatever nerdy occupation he had, but he had other accountants for backup and besides, since he had to put up with this shit, he’d do his best to have Dean dressed in tights.

Once they emerged from the costume tent, Sam felt somewhat better because he had gotten his wish; Dean was wearing black tights under a gray and burgundy tunic decorated with a gold cross and adorned with chainmail.

Sam was eternally grateful that the only tunic and breeches that fit him were long and loose because the sight of Dean’s bow legs encased in tights made him hard.

Once they suffered the indignity (or at least Sam did) of having to dress up in costumes, they set off to find Charlie. When they did find her, Sam had to admit that he was a little impressed because she was in the middle of a sword fight in which she was either really good or her opponent was really horrible.

Judging by the way Charlie held her sword and the moves she made with her body, Sam was going to go with the latter.

Charlie addressed her adoring crowd as she basked in her victory before turning around and spotting Sam and Dean in the crowds.

“What’s up bitches?” She asked.

“Dunno, how ‘bout you tell us,” Sam said as he crossed his arms and stood taller in front of the little redhead.

The brothers followed Charlie to a large tent that was guarded by skinny little men wearing glasses eliciting a smile from Sam.

“Okay, Charlie, what the hell is going on?” Dean asked once the flap of the tent closed.

“First my name is Carrie Heinlein, you killed Charlie Bradbury. After the whole Dick Roman fiasco, I needed a place to start over, so I found my way here on a job and found a place where I belong.” She explained. “Look guys, I’ve built a life here and I actually have friends, but if you’re here that means something supernatural is happening and I have to leave.”

“That’s not true Charlie, help us find it and we’re gone, there’s no need for you to up root yourself,” Sam told her.

“That’s right Charlie,” Dean agreed as he moved to stand if front of Charlie, “you don’t have to leave, but you need to keep in touch.”

“Okay, I can do that. Look guys I’m not sure what is happening but it’s just that some of my people got hurt, but it was nothing to think that it was supernatural.” She agreed and she walked over to a table set up as a battle field. “I was a little suspicious because they were important to helping me strategize my battle plan.”

“Well if that’s what they planned for you, then it’s best that they’re gone.” Dean said as he studied the mock battlefield Charlie had set up in her tent.

“Dean!” Charlie admonished. “It’s not that bad is it?”

Sam knew that he had lost Deans attention as his brother and Charlie began to discuss strategy, leaving Sam to find his way to the communications tent. It was the only place on the grounds that allowed technology. In the tent most people spent their down time keeping up with the real world problems that they were trying to escape.

The first available computer was next to a pretty blond girl with pretty eyes. Had he not been so in love with Dean, he would have spent some time with her. She introduced herself as Maria (Gholandria the Wicked) and seemed very interested in Sam’s research.

She proved to be helpful and gave him more pieces to the puzzle he and Dean were currently working on. There were many accidents suffered by several of the participants of the Moondoor enactors. At first Sam believed that it was one camp against another, but it seemed that the victims came from all of the camps so that put an end to that theory.

Once he was finished with his research, Sam turned to thank his new friend when his phone rang; it was Garth Checking back concerning the research they’d given him. It seemed that the _new Bobby_ knew what he was doing. He wasn’t as good as the original, but he’d do.

Placing his phone in the pouch that was part of his costume, Sam was stopped by Maria, “Sorry, but there are no phones on the grounds, you need to check it in and it will be given back to you at the end of the weekend.

Sam hesitated about giving up his phone and the only reason he didn’t was because he knew very well that Dean still had his. He needed to tell him to make sure that the ringer was on mute so that the phone police wouldn’t pat him down.

“Thanks, again for the help,” Sam told her after he checked his phone in.

“You’re welcome Sam, “she returned as she reached out and touched his arm and said something in Latin. He was totally not expecting the charge that went through him as the petite woman’s hand made contact with the exposed skin on his arm. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed and for some reason he hoped that he would. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a strong pull to a woman he’d only met thirty minutes ago. The feelings surprised him because Dean has been the only person in - well forever that even came close to making him feel like this.

Giving the woman another quick glance Sam fought the urge to stay with the woman before racing off to find Dean and Charlie.

Maria was still rivaling with Dean in Sam’s thought when he stepped outside the tech tent and made his way back to Charlie’s tent. Both were expelled from his mind when he made his way back to the stocks that he’s passed only an hour before.

This time instead of seeing a bloated desk jockey pretending to be punished, he was greeted by a man with teeth so bad that he could smell them from where he stood nearly a foot away. The man now sported a black eye, a split lip and whip marks on various parts of his body, all of which looked to be infected.

What. The. Fuck.

Holding his breath, Sam stepped closer to examine the man and the stench emanating from his body almost made his pass out. He was sure that this was the same man, but between the trip to Charlie’s tent and the tech tent this man’s fantasy had become real.

“’elp me mate,” the man begged through parched, cracked lips. From what Sam could see his tongue was swollen from lack of hydration.

Sam was shocked at what he was seeing. These people were fanatical about their games, so this could be elaborate make-up, but Sam didn’t really think so because there is no makeup in the world that could explain the odor coming from the man’s body.

After finding a water bucket nearby, Sam scooped up a ladle full of water and gave to the man, wincing as he drank through his sore mouth.

“Hold on man, I’ll be back,” Sam promised as he turned towards Charlie’s tent.

He had to find Dean.

Running, Sam made a beeline to Charlie’s tent. He would have gotten there sooner if he hadn’t had to dodge waste (both food and human) being thrown out of the tents he was passing and stepping in dog shit.

At least he thought that it was dog shit although some of the piles that he was dodging were so huge that he would rather face a hell hound.

After dodging the shit and pots full of human waste being thrown from the tents, he was in no mood to deal with weekend warriors with wooden swords who now greeted him at Charlie’s tent.

“Dean,” Sam, huffed breathlessly as he burst past the guards and into the luxurious tent. “Something is off here, the fat guy we saw in the stocks, he’s real now.”

“Oh, Sam,” Charlie smiled at him, “Thank you for finally embracing us.”

“No, Charlie, I don’t know how but he’s real! Okay, he’s always been real, but not like this. The rotten teeth, the sores and the goddamn smell were not a part of my imagination.”

Dean was grinning at Sam’s announcement, but one glance at Sam’s face told the older Winchester that this was real, Sam wasn’t playing the game, and he was still on the job and had found something. Sam thought that he was going to have to do more to convince Dean that this was not part of the Moondoor experience, but he saw the change in his brother’s stance and he knew that Dean believed him.

“C’mon, Sammy, show me,” he demanded already heading out the door.

“Dean surely you don’t believe this?” Charlie asked. “It’s just some great makeup.”

Dean was already out of the door so Sam was sure that he didn’t hear Charlie, because he’d barely heard as he was right on Dean’s heels.

When they reached the stocks, they were empty, the only thing they found was a wet spot on the ground that seemed to be a combination off urine and blood, but other than that there was no sign of the man. Boltar and another man were there in his stead.

“Where’d he go?” Dean demanded.

“He’s been released to his tribe,” Boltar explained to them, “or rather, they came and released him. “Even a mage as powerful as me couldn’t stop the Shadow Orcs en masse. Instead of fighting, we came to an agreement and let him go.”

“Oh, please shut the fuck up,” Dean told the man. “I can’t deal with a real witch on a good day; there is no way in hell I’m going to put up with shit from a fake one.”

Dean was all business as he searched the area around the stockade. There was no trace of the man, and they weren’t allowed to have their EMF readers or they would be kicked off the grounds, so this was going to be and old-fashioned hunt.

The only clue they had were the stocks themselves, but they were just as confusing. A closer inspection revealed dried blood, bits of bone and hair. The hair was the wrong color and length to be the last known residents and this left Sam confused.

This stock was real. Before it looked to be treated wood from Home Depot, but this was hand hewn lumber with wood pegs instead of nails. Not only was it more authentic and looked as though it should be in a museum, it had also seen a lot of use.

“What happened to the stocks that were here before?” Sam asked Charlie.

“Those are the same stocks, Sam,” Charlie told him as she looked at Sam sideways because she thought that he was losing it. She kept cutting looks to both brothers and furrowed her brow at Dean’s investigation.

The look on her face said that she thought that Sam was crazy and had somehow convinced Dean to drink the Kool-Aid.

His only saving grace was that Dean seemed to believe him and continued to investigate despite Charlie’s misgivings.

That feeling of confidence lasted until the two of them were alone in the tent that Charlie set aside for them.

“Sam,” Dean started. Sam knew that by the way his brother hesitated that he was not going to like what he had to say. “Are you-were you sure of what you saw, because off distance some of the make-up can look a little real. These are geeks, but they are professional geeks and some may be great at makeup.”

“We have enough on our plates without me having to make up shit, Dean. Besides, no make-up can make me smell to foul odor that was coming off Quasimodo.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement, “then we have to figure out if this is part of our original investigation or something new, but this feels different.”

“I think that you’re right,” Sam agreed. “There another thing, I can’t seem to shake the feeling that I’m being followed.”

“You’ve caught the eye of some chick looking for her prince charming Sam, look around you; you’re the answer to a maidens dream. You’ve got several eyes on you. I suggest that you check your body for a tree tattoo, until that shows up on your body, you don’t have anything to worry about. Tomorrow you can go back to the tech tent and do some more research. We can’t be out of range so I’ve managed to keep the portable charger and my phone. Tomorrow Charlie and I are going to try to get some of the other groups to talk, so I’m gonna turn in.”

Sam sat on the cot across room from his brother and watched as the older man stripped from his costume and threw the smart phone with the connected charger to him. He really should have been trying to contact Garth, but Dean was undressing again.

No matter how often he witnessed the sight he would never tire of watching Dean expose his body. This was another of those nights where he could pretend that the show was just for him.

Dean removed the tights, and oh fuck, he had gone commando. Just as he began to enjoy his private striptease, a goddamn swarm (okay maybe two) of mosquitoes chose that moment to attack him and by the time he’d swatted them away, Dean was dressed in a pair cloth pants. Even though he was covered, the soft swell of his cock was visible making Sam forget the itching and felt his own dick began to swell up in his own costume.

“You shy all of a sudden?” Dean teased as he threw similar pair of cloth pants towards him. “I know that shit’s not that comfortable put these on.”

Training wasn’t as often as when they were kids, and there was no need to train when you lived the reality each day. Despite the lack of training, Sam was proud of his body, and didn’t mind flaunting it in front of Dean. He felt a spark of pride when he thought that he saw Dean take an appreciative look in his direction.

When Dean lay down in his cot, it was with his back turned to Sam giving him a perfect view of that perfect ass, even more visible in the soft cloth that he wore. He was about to slip his hand in his own breeches when he heard trumpets blow outside of their tent.

Both he and Dean jumped to their feet as the flap to the tent was opened and guards wearing what he recognized as Charlie’s crest of a half-moon wearing a crown, in the middle of small circles, entered.

“What the fuck, man?” Dean asked echoing Sam’s outrage.

Ignoring the protest, the first man to enter the tent stepped forward.

“The queen requests the presence of her handmaiden, Dean Winchester before her at this time.”

“Okay, we really gotta get over this handmaiden thing, and really? Charlie is summoning me.”

Sam laughed, because he could tell that Dean was geeking out at the guard’s new uniforms. They had armored breastplates with metal caplets peeking from under the red tunics.

They wore black tights with knee length leather boots and the most authentic swords that Sam had ever seen. They looked extremely sharp and Sam wasn’t sure why Charlie didn’t caution her fellow computer nerds to carry something little less dangerous.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam began to tease until he noticed that his brother was dressing to follow these guys.

With a careless, “I’ll see you later,” Dean was gone.

Sam looked across the room to the now empty cot, and let out a sigh a little frustrated that his eye candy was gone. Getting back on his own cot, he closed his eyes and realized that he didn’t need the real thing, his fantasy was good enough.

After a few rough pulls, he was spilling warm and hot over his own hand calling out Dean’s name before falling into a deep sleep.

The dream seemed so fucking real. It involved a dragon, Dean, a dragon fucking Dean and the girl he met in the tech tent the day before. The girl, Maria was her name, held the dragon enthralled until Dean appeared and suddenly he pushed her aside.

The thing that really confused Sam was that he was sure that he was the dragon. He didn’t understand it but as long as he got to bury himself into Deans body, it didn’t matter what form his body was in.

As he rolled off the cot he’d slept uncomfortably on, the stickiness of his borrowed breeches told him that his body thought the dream was reals as well. He glanced over at Dean because he did not want to be teased by the older man.

It didn’t matter because the other cot was still empty and Sam was not sure if he never came back or if he left early, so he dressed quickly in the costume to search for his brother. He wanted to find Dean and get this case solved so they could get away from Moondoor, because this place was giving him the creeps.

Once he threw open the door to the tent, he was greeted by Maria who seemed to have been waiting for him.

“Hi, Sam,” she greeted enthusiastically and shoved a tray at him. “I prepared breakfast for you.”

In the back of his mind Sam thought that he should be put off with her being here, but he smiled and greeted her with a warm hello.

As Sam walked towards her, a part of him was screaming this was wrong and another was screaming yes just as loudly. He couldn’t understand why he was so conflicted because he had a pretty girl waiting to serve him breakfast as well as her.

Sam gave in and stopped fighting and was going to take what was on offer. Just as he reached Maria - no, Gholandria, the pretty girl and his growling stomach were both overshadowed by the huge fucking castle that had sprung up overnight.


	3. Day 2

Sam stared at the huge building. He had followed the yellow brick road (literally) and now that he was close to it he could tell that it was real and not some prop Charlie and her geeks had fabricated from wood and paint. It was an honest to god (brick road?/castle?) with an honest to god moat and armed guards all wearing the same crest as the ones who had fetched Dean the night before.

There was ivy growing on both the towers and it looked as though it had been there for centuries. The moat had fish and algae that seemed to have been there just as long. A motion in one of the towers made him look up and when he did, he saw… Dean?

“Are you sure we should be here?” Maria asked as she trailed behind Sam who was now cautiously approaching the guards.

As he was trying to figure out what he was going to say, the huge oak doors opened and Dean was grinning at him.

“Good, you’re here. I’m glad that Charlie didn’t have to send a battalion or something to get you. I think we have a lead on the case.”

Sam stared at Dean. They were standing in a castle that had sprung up overnight and Deans first words to him were about the case. Not wanting to rush to judgment, Sam bit back his response, because Dean’s findings may have something to do with the mysterious castle.

“Charlie is going with us to visit the Shadow Orcs and the dragons to get more information for our case.”

“Okay, that’s good Dean, I’m all for closing this case, but are we really going to pretend that were not standing in a fucking castle that sprung up over night?” Sam roared.

“Of course were standing in a castle, Sam,” Dean said slowly as though he might spook the younger man. “Don’t you remember that this is where Charlie’s guards escorted me to last night?”

“I-last night Charlie was in a TENT, not a castle with turrets and moats and armed guards.”

Dean looked at his brother as though he was the crazy one. Instead of saying anything he moved forwards and pushed up the sleeve of the shirt Sam was wearing and frowned at the bare skin he revealed.

“For a moment I thought that your may have had one of those tree tattoos Sam, because that could be the only explanation for the off the wall things that you’re saying.”

“Dean…” Sam began but was interrupted by Charlie.

“Sam, good you’re here, “She greeted. “Boltar and his slave, Dragutin have agreed to escort us to the Shadow Orcs' stronghold to gather more information. I’m all for getting rid of the competition, but only in battle.”

At the mention of his name Sam looked up to see Charlie followed by Boltar and a smaller dark haired man trailing behind the mage with his head bowed.

Sam just stared at her. Since the appearance of the castle, he’d half expected her to come down looking like a Disney princess, but dressed in a green collared and belted leather vest, black tights and knee high suede knee length leather boots, she looked more like Robin Hood.

“What no long flowing gowns and singing birds?” he snarked.

“There is nothing about me that says gown, flowy or otherwise,” Charlie replied with a snark of her own. “Okay bitches let’s get this show on the road. I have to be back and get rest because, you know major battle tomorrow.”

With a puzzled look at Dean, Sam followed the strange entourage outside. He thought that they were going to hike across the park, but instead, just outside the door stood five beautiful horses, and he stopped in his tracks.

As he stood with his mouth agape, Dean, Charlie and the others walked to and mounted specific steeds with an ease that should have come from years of practice. After witnessing them mount the horses Sam would have believed that was the case except that as far as he knew Dean had never ridden a horse. Even when they traveled back in time to Wild West, it was Sam who’d ended up saddle sore.

Sam walked towards the only horse left, a huge stallion that had to be at least 19 hands high. Before he attempted mounting the beautiful animal, he turned to Dean and asked, “Dean why am I riding this horse?”

“Because it’s the only one in my stable that can handle your gigantor ass,” Charlie answered for him. “Now come on, you’re holding us up. I need to get back here as soon as possible and talk strategy with my troops.”

As his cheeks heated up from the stares of the four already on horseback, Sam mounted the horse making every effort not to embarrass himself, and to his surprise he didn’t. He was on the back of the horse with an ease that surprised him.

“Don’t you think that you should have some of your guards mount up and ride with you my queen?” Boltar asked. “We will be entering enemy territory and will be outnumbered.”

“I didn’t get to be queen by sitting on my ass and letting someone else do all of the work and this will show them that we mean no harm. Besides, I have Sam and Dean and they’ve gotten me through worse.”

She thought about what she said, pointed her finger at them and added, “No broken bones this time!”

“What about me?” Maria asked as she looked around for another horse.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Dean answered drily, “but I need Sammy’s full attention and you’d just be in the way. This is not a pleasure ride we have important business to take care of.”

“Dean!” Sam bit out at his brother’s callous dismissal of his friend. “I’ll see you when I return.” He promised her.

Sam could tell that she wanted to protest, but she just nodded her head and stepped away from the huge black horse and watched as they rode away.

Sam didn’t turn to look back at Maria even though he could feel her beseeching him to. He was too busy reveling in the feeling of Dean being jealous of the girl.

Because he seemed to be the only one not knowing where they were going, Sam and his horse fell behind the group, but as though picking up on his brother’s confusion, Dean fell behind the others and let his horse fall in step with Sam.

They rode in a comfortable silence until Sam saw the huge fucking mountains they were about to climb.

“What’s going on Dean?” Sam asked his brother, “I mean yesterday we were investigating supernatural deaths and today were in the middle of Bizzaro world.”

“See Sam, I was going to ask you the same thing, except I wanna know what’s going on with you. We are still investigating supernatural deaths, but you have me worried Sam. You’re seeing things that aren’t there.”

Pulling on the reigns of his horse, Sam came to a stop and stared at his brother.

“Look around us Dean, everything has changed,” Sam growled in frustration, “and you don’t seem to realize it and that scares me more than anything supernatural. Yesterday we were in a small metropolitan town in the middle of a park playing make-believe, but today in the middle of that town a castle has sprung up overnight along with mountains that look as though they are a part of the Swiss Alps.”

I’m not sure what you’re talking about Sam, this place is the same as when we arrived,” Dean told him and Sam became pissed because he could see his brother choosing his words carefully as though not to upset Sam. “Is it Bobby, Sam? Should we have taken some more time before we jumped into another case?”

“Don’t you dare make this about Bobby, Sam snapped at Dean. “You’re accepting this change as real and I don’t know how to fight that, Dean.”

Dean shook his head sadly and said, “There’s nothing to fight Sammy, but I’ll let you figure that out on your own.”

With those words he rode ahead until he was riding next to Charlie. The short ride took two hours and Sam spent most of it at the back of the group swatting mosquitoes and watching as Dean and Charlie laughed and talked the entire time making him feel like the third wheel.

Sam was so caught up in his own misery that it threw him off his game that he didn’t notice the ominous glances Boltar was giving Charlie and Dean as well.

The after a long ride up the mountains, Sam noticed the drastic change in the landscape. The land began to level and they were entering a very dense and dark forest with well-worn paths. He knew that Boltar was supposed to be a mage, but that little twit couldn’t manage something like this could he? This would take serious magic and he didn’t think the man had it in him But Stranger things have happened.

When the small group entered the clearing Sam noticed tents situated together as though to form small village, but the closer thy got to the center of the village, the tents became… huts. How was that possible? Sam turned to watch Boltar to see if he had anything to do with the change, but the stupid little man was too buy swatting away mosquitoes.

There were several huts varying in sizes made from mud with thatched roofs. How did they manage this? Dean had to know that this was not here yesterday that this was wrong and out of place and out of time.

Like the castle from this morning this had the appearance of having been there for a long time. As he looked around, Sam took in not only the huts, but there were stocks here as well, a blacksmith shop. There were troughs for horses and pens filled with pigs.

Pigs. That explained the large piles of shit he’d dodged earlier.

Dismounting from his horse, Sam walked over to where Dean now stood with Charlie and wanted the older man to deny that his wasn’t different when he noticed the biggest difference of all, Dean. As he gaped at Dean he vaguely noticed Charlie moving away, greeting someone.

His older brother had always been beautiful, he had a long string of ex-lovers as proof, but since they last talked he’d grown even more so.

His short spiky hair was now lighter and slightly longer. It was now shoulder length and softly curled at his neck. The long lashes even now more so, they were so long and thick they looked to be fake, but Sam knew that this wasn’t the case.

The change was very noticeable; before he was tall and muscular, now he was Charlie’s height and still muscular but looking all of the hand maiden Charlie declared him.

As beautiful as he was, Sam couldn’t keep his focus off of Dean’s lips. Lush, plump and soft, all he wanted to do was kiss them and the way Dean was nervously biting his bottom lip, he seemed to want the same. Testing his theory, Sam leaned forward and was pleased to see Dean meeting him halfway.

“Sam, Dean!” Charlie called from where she had moved in front of one of the huts, breaking the spell between them.

Cursing under his breath, Sam felt Dean move and knew that he’d lost his moment, but he promised himself that he would get another chance.

“Guys, this is Max Hilby, king of the Shadow Orcs.”

“Why aren’t you dead?” Dean asked as he stepped forward and pushed up the sleeve of his right arm revealing a tattoo of a tree.

“How dare a lowly handmaiden threaten me,” Hilby bellowed. “You gave your word that this meeting was called to talk and now you come alone and threaten me in front of my people?”

“I’m not threatening you,” Dean told the man, “it’s just that everyone known to have that mark is dead.”

“He explained himself, Orc,” Charlie came to Dean’s aide. “Things have been happening to our people and they are marked before they die. My maiden is helping us find out why.”

Sam thought that it was best that he not say anything because if he did he would have a fight on his hands. After Dean kicked his ass for thinking him weak and needing defending, he would then have to take on the Orc and he’d put that off if he could.

“I was sick, very sick,” Hilby told them. “There are several others who bear this mark that have come down with weird afflictions.”

The group looked around for an hour or so, with Boltar expressing his distaste at Sam and Dean (especially Dean) being there, but he was wise enough not to protest in Charlie’s vicinity.

After an hour, Charlie had to leave, with the big battle coming up, she needed to get with her troops and plan strategy. With a threat to the Orc’s if anything happened to her entourage, there would be a war.

An hour later Sam and Dean left as well, finding nothing that would help their investigation. They searched for Boltar and his slave, but they had left without informing the brothers Winchester.

The ride back was quiet, there was no mention of the almost kiss, but they were as close as the horses would allow but Sam wanted closer. He wanted what had been to him earlier, and he was sure Dean felt the same.

It seemed that in the harsh light of the day, both were wary about broaching the subject, but it was also clear that they were both thinking about it unless the horses were suddenly drawn to one another and had to walk close.

Why couldn’t this really be like never-never land as suddenly a meadow or even better a waterfall with a deep blue pool appeared out of nowhere?

He has charged in front of vampires, demons and other things that go bump in the night, but nothing terrified him as much as the subject of that almost kiss.

Gathering his courage, Sam said, “Dean…”

“Yeah, Sam,” Dean answered and on that beautiful face he saw want and it gave him the courage to go on, but a sound captured his attention.

“Is that-a waterfall?”

Not waiting for Deans answer, Sam galloped forward and around and exited the dark woods into one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen. It was a small waterfall with an equally small pool of water that looked so cool and inviting.

Both horses were set to gallop and they dismounted at the bank of the pool. Sam wanted to test the waters, but Dean being Dean took off his shoes and jumped in fully clothed. Sam was a little more cautious and removed his leather bag as well as his shoes before joining his brother.

Sam wondered if this was an illusion because the banks of the pool consisted of fine white sand and it led into beautiful blue water that Sam was sure that he’d never seen outside tropical oceans. He knew that he should be wary of this waterfall and pool of water showing up out of nowhere and he was going to call Dean back, but then the idiot took off his shirt and tunic and threw it to the bank before swimming away from Sam. Once Dean exposed skin, the sight made Sam’s upstairs brains stop working and kicked the downstairs one into overdrive making it to remember why getting in the water mattered.

The water felt cool and delicious and eased away the aches from riding a horse for almost four hours, and it made Dean even more beautiful. His hair was a little (okay by a little he meant a lot) lighter and his pale skin now had a beautiful bronze hue to it that brought out more of those goddamned freckles.

Mimicking Dean’s earlier movements, Sam stripped down to his pants before he waded in the water until he was in to his knees before he swam to where Dean was fucking frolicking in the water.

Just as he caught up to his brother, Dean swam away from him making Sam chase him. For a few stolen moments they played like children until Dean in an attempt to evade Sam’s questing hands made one of those perfect maneuvers that are only seen in the movies.

Dean dove down, in a perfect arch with only his perfect, tights clad ass out of the water before his legs came up and disappeared under water as well. The underwater dive had been so perfect he had half expected to see a mermaid’s tail instead of feet. He thinks that it was more of a surprise that he didn’t see one, but that’s okay because he reall, really wanted to feel Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist when he fucked him. With that thought he took off after Dean because another thought came to him.

The son of a bitch was teasing him. Frolicking be damned, Sam was going to take what was on offer.

As he made his way towards Dean, Sam took in the flowers by the pool and the birds that were suddenly singing he thought how different this scene was from the one he’d just left. It was as though he was in a Bizzaro world that was part Disney and part Game of Thrones.

It didn’t really matter though because in this world, Dean wanted him and he was more than okay with that. Sam shrugged his shoulders and glanced to the spot where Dean had disappeared underwater and pulled him up from his watery hiding place.

“Gotcha!” Sam teased a smiling Dean and damn if that wasn’t the most breathtaking thing ever. Seeing Dean smile after the hellish year they’d had, made Sam’s chest tight with unspoken emotions.

“Yes you do,” Dean teased with a sultriness that had been reserved for waitresses and girls in tight dresses, and went right to Sam’s cock. “”Whatcha gonna do with me, Sammy?”

Growling at the challenge, Sam hauled Dean to him and covered his plush lips with his own.

There were no reservations from Sam as he kissed his brother and more importantly, he knew that Dean wanted it as much because if the sweet kiss didn’t give him away, the hard line of his trapped cock did.

He was kissing Dean!

After years spent dreaming and fantasizing about it, he was kissing the older man and more importantly, Dean was kissing him back.

The first touch of their lips were gentle and exploratory, but soon Sam wanted more so he let his tongue probe the seam of Deans mouth silently asking for entrance and Dean parted his lips and Sam slipped his tongue inside.

They weren’t battling for control of the kiss, they were slow and exploring, learning one another and as Sam’s tongue mapped out Deans mouth, his hands did the same with Dean’s body.

Just like the kiss, it was tentative. At first. Soon lips and hands were getting bolder until Sam broke the kiss, removed his tongue from Dean’s mouth to give a gentle nip at that lush bottom lip while letting his hands explore.

He wanted to go slow, he really did; Sam wanted to take his time with Dean, but right now all of his dreams were coming true and he wanted to get his fill before he woke up the same as he always did, hard and alone.

Large hands explored the golden freckled skin that was on display. Sam ran his hands down Deans back until he came in contact with that most perfect ass ever. He took both globes in his hands and gently squeezed as though he was an artist molding clay.

The tights, while outlined his brother’s assets perfectly, were now in the way and Sam slipped a hand through the waistband and settled it on the cleft of Dean’s ass. For a millisecond Dean went stiff under Sam’s touch making Sam think that he had overstepped his boundaries, but then he pushed his ass back telling Sam that he wanted this.

Having been given the green light, Sam slid one finger from the top f Dean’s ass until it reached the pink furled muscle tucked between the cheeks. He attempted to slide his finger in but it was so tight and Deans was clinching that he couldn’t get it past the rim.

“Relax,” he whispered in his lover’s ear.

“Trying to,” Dean whispered back.

This was not going to work if Dean didn’t relax, so Sam began to nibble at the shell of Dean’s ear and worked down to that sensitive spot as he moved his finger inside the tight hole.

He felt as the older man began to loosen up and soon he had an entire finger inside the older man. He wanted to see the faces Dean made as he did these things to his body, there would only be one first time and he wanted to witness them all.

Dean seemed to think that Sam wanted something different, because when the older mad turned around, thanks to the buoyancy of the water, he was able to wrap his legs around Sam’s waist and align their cocks together.

“God, Dean-you feel so…” Sam bit out as he tried to find the words to describe what the other man was making him feel, but it felt so good that his vision became white around the edge and the arousal hit him so fucking hard.

The slide of their cocks sent a fissure of pleasure down Sam’s spine as Dean as Dean met each of his thrusts.

“So good Sammy, so good,” Dean murmured as he buried his nose in Sam’s neck.

Sam wanted to make it better and finish what he’s started by burying his fingers in Dean’s hole. But the sweet friction that Dean was creating was just too good to stop. As matter of fact it was so good that he was going to come any second now.

He thought that Dean was coming because he heard his name being called until it penetrated through the lust fog, that it was too high pitched to be Dean’s.

“Sam!” he heard again.

“Nononofuckingno!” Dean protested as he felt Sam pull away.

Maria. Where the hell did she come from and would she please go back. She had to see that they were… busy and come back later.

“Make her go away, Sam,” Dean begged so prettily as he pressed himself back against Sam.

Jumping from her horse, Maria came to the water’s edge and called to him again, “Sam, hurry, it’s the queen.”

The mention of Charlie got both of their attention.

“What is happening with Charlie?” Dean demanded.

“I’m not sure but there is a lot of commotion at the castle and Boltar is behaving as though he is in charge.”

Sam’s pre-orgasmic state ebbed as Maria’s words sank in. He gave Dean a look of regret that was mirrored on the older man’s face before he swam towards the shore. He and Dean quickly dressed stealing glances at one another as skin was covered.

The ride back was short, but what Maria said didn’t make sense, how could someone - why would someone attack Charlie. The way things were changing by the hour, Sam was terrified at what he would find when he reached the castle.

“What exactly has happened to Charlie?” Dean asked her.

She ignored him until Sam asked the same question. “You should have more respect for our queen and address her by her title and not by her name,” she chastised, “a handmaiden should know her place. Sam you shouldn’t… encourage him to misbehave, once were together then he’ll see where he belongs.”

“He’s where he belongs, by my side,” Sam told her and completely ignored (and reveled in) Dean’s mumbled “but that’s not what you came for, we need to know what’s going on with Charlie.”

The rest of the ride was in silence with Dean and Maria jockeying for a position at Sam’s side. He was grateful that Maria had sought him out to inform him of the situation with Charlie, but he wished that she wasn’t here, Hell, he wished that he was still in the water with his cock buried in Dean.

He’d shown the young woman some interest, but she has to know from what she witnessed that that boat had sailed and he was no longer interested. With Dean around there was not contest. He tried to catch Dean’s eye to make him understand that Maria meant nothing to him but he would not look at Sam; in fact he stopped vying for the place beside Sam and rode ahead.

Sam tried to think of a way to approach Dean when the older man stopped and pointed at the castle.

“Sam? Are those… dragons?”

Looking at the spot where Dean was pointing, Sam gasped as he took in the magnificent and unexpected sight of large winged creatures.

“Of course they’re dragons,” Maria said as though that was a given. “Seeing that you’re one of the queen’s handmaidens, you should know that,” she finished impatiently.

Sam had plenty of questions to ask the LARPer, but it suddenly struck him that Dean didn’t think that this was normal. “Dean are you surprised to see the dragons?”

“Of course - I thought that they were extinct. I don’t know how were going to get rid of them,” Dean pondered aloud. “Perhaps Charlie has a sword buried in stone in her castle.”

Sam’s mind was all over the place, there were dragons flying over a castle that had sprung up overnight and Dean knew that they weren’t supposed to be here. That’s good-right?

“What is wrong with you two, of course dragons aren’t extinct,” Maria interjected as both Sam and Dean stared at the large flying lizards. “They are and have been a part of the queen’s guards for centuries. They remain in their human form until her majesty has been threatened, then and only then do they show their real selves.”

As though cued, at the same time both men galloped towards the castle to make sure their friend was alright. These idiots saw this as a game, but Charlie’s was their friend. Even though she was closer to Dean, Sam still shared a bond with the redhead.

Had they ever been blessed with a sister, Charlie was how he’d imagined her, so he had to make sure she was okay, because he wasn’t sure if Dean could withstand another hit right now.

The way things were in this park grounds and based on what he’d seen in the past two days, Sam half expected to see Charlie beheaded, in an iron maiden or some other bullshit, but that wasn’t the case, she was gone.

According to the guards she never arrived back from her visit with the Shadow Orcs, but they know that she wasn’t there because they had flown to the Orc’s stronghold in the mountains and there was no trace of her or her horse.

“We need to find her,” Boltar insisted as he and his slave brushed past the group in the large room.

“No shit Sherlock,” Dean snarked, “but Sam and I got this this.”

“I don’t think so,” Boltar said, “as her future husband the queen is my responsibility and I will find her without any help from you two.”

“Husband? Have you met Charlie?” Sam laughed. “I assure you that you are not her type, and that when she chooses a spouse, this will be the most progressive kingdom in all of fairytale land.”

“We’re wasting time with this idiot Sam; let’s backtrack to find Charlie and hope that she doesn’t have that tree tattoo,” Dean said impatiently

Sam and Dean left Boltar, his attitude and Maria at the castle and rode back towards the Shadow Orcs stronghold searching for Charlie, and made it halfway there when they came across a large tent sitting on the bank of a little creek and Sam was sure neither had been there the first time they passed this way.

He and Dean had rode hard and fast and there was no one riding with them, yet as they dismounted outside of the mysterious tent, there he was the fake mage Boltar with his slave waiting for them. Sam was tired of dancing around the little fuck as he demanded, “How’d you get here so fast?”

“I have told you I am a powerful Mage, perhaps now you will believe me. The first thing I would ask is why the queen is letting her handmaiden roam free with an unknown knight?” Boltar asked with a sneer.

“I got your fucking handmaiden, Gargamel,” Dean snarled, “you and your… your whatever he’s supposed to be, need to back the fuck off. Sam and I are here on behalf of your queen. If you have any problems, talk to her.”

“I told you I am a high powered Mage and I don’t to ask the queen anything, I keep my own counsel. What I can’t do, my dragon can take care of for me.” He informed them as he pushed Dragutin forward.

“Dragon?” Dean laughed at the nervous little man standing beside Boltar, “that scrawny little thing?” Turning towards Sam, Dean patted his brother on his back, “this is the biggest baddest dragon of them all. Let’s let them face off and see who wins.”

Boltar glared at the two men as his dragon’s face turned ghostly white before he turned to run, Sam almost laughed when the smaller man reached in to his pouch and reached for one of the pellets that used as magic, but it quickly died I his throat when instead of a pellet, the man had some kind of powder and he was throwing it towards Dean.

Not sure what it was, Sam furiously stepped in front of Dean and breathed fire, literally. Apparently since Dean labeled him, that what he was, a dragon and he was about to unleash all of his fury on this little bastard who wanted to hurt Dean.

Suddenly he felt as though he was floating and was looking down at Boltar and Dean. Something must be wrong because there was a look of terror on Dean’s face that he’s never ever seen before. When he attempted to ask Dean what was wrong, a stream of fire left his mouth and setting a small copse of trees ablaze.

“Dean?” He questioned but he knows that he didn’t vocalize his brother’s name, but Dean understood him somehow and moved closer as though t reassure him.

Sam looked at his hands as though they held the answers, but all he saw was red scales with long claws replacing his fingernails. Even when he breathed fire at first it was okay because he was still in his body, but he had red scales; of course he couldn’t be a dragon like the ones in the books, not green but red.

“You think that I’m not prepared for everything that this kingdom has to offer?” Boltar asked as he reached into his bag.

Sam laughed at the stupid little man because he had just turned into a fire breathing dragon and he was throwing pellets. The laughter stopped when he saw that Boltar’s pouch no longer held the pellets. But a puce colored power and he was throwing it at Dean.

Suddenly there was a tail (he was sure it was his, but what the hell) sweeping from behind him knocking Dean away before he began to roar and breathe fire. He wasn’t sure what the powder was but he wasn’t willing to wait until his brother was turned into some farm animal or whatever bad guys in fairytales turned their enemies into.

Apparently Sam’s roar and fiery breath was a challenge to Boltar’s dragon, because suddenly there was a small green dragon flying towards Sam in attack mode.  
Okay, so bigger is not always better and being a large red dragon seem to put a target on Sam’s back as the Dragutin (of course he was the traditional green) flew circles around Sam’s large cumbersome body as Boltar laughed.

“You’ll be next my pretty,” he heckled at Dean as his well-trained dragon landed another strategically placed hit to Sam’s stomach and leaving deep scratches behind.  
Boltar’s little pet might be a quarter of Sam’s side , but the fire he breathed burned and those claws sure as hell hurt. Sam was sure that his did as well, but he couldn’t seem to manage anything but either set more trees on fire or chop them down with his tail or sharp nails.

If he wasn’t more careful, he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else hurting Dean because he was going to roast him accidentally.

Each time he thought that he had Dragutin in his sight; the little green annoyance would fly out of his reach and make these weird sounds that were suspiciously similar to laughter which made Sam even angrier.  
As the little dragon continued to buzz around him, Sam had never felt so cumbersome in his life. The green mosquito (hey hornet was already taken) had had time to master this flying and fire-breathing shit while he had only had ten minutes tops.

As he hovered a few inches off the ground trying to plot his next move, Dragutin made another fly-by and caught Sam in is shoulder and the wound was deep enough to draw blood. He thought that before he got his shit together, he was going to bleed out from all of the wounds that Dragutin was inflicting on him. As he waited for the next strike a thought occurred to him; he had wings!  
Real life I can fly wings.

Instead of sitting there like a gigantic bull’s eye, he could move and give chase.

He tried to force his huge body to respond, but still he didn’t move. Sam was so busy trying to make himself fly he missed Deans warning cry of “watch out Sammy,” and found himself flat on his back by that tiny fucking annoyance.

As Sam lay there on the ground slightly dazed from the last punch, a thought hit him, maybe not as hard as Dragutin had, but it was an epiphany of sorts, everything that he wanted changed, because of something he wanted or wished for. Okay a lot of them involved Dean, but he wanted Dean in tights, he wanted to ride the horse as well as Dean and most importantly, he wanted to fuck Dean and was this close until Maria interrupted.

Let’s see if this is how this shit works.

Closing his eyes, Sam wished for the ability to fly, to be stronger that the little green fucker, for a little magic and most important to put the bastard on his ass. Oh yeah, he might as well be responsible so he added a wish for the ability to put out all of the fires he started.

God he hoped that Charlie wasn’t in that tent and if she was he hoped that she was okay until either he or Dean could get to her.

Sam would love to say that his next actions were because there was a threat to Dean, but in reality they weren’t (well maybe a little because Dean was going to give him hell later) but because it was fucking humiliating to have your ass handed to you by someone who was so much smaller.

The smaller dragon zigged and zagged flying circles around Sam, like the mosquitoes that have been plaguing him since they entered the park, so Sam treated him like one. When the small dragon came to his face to breathe fire, Sam swatted him with one of his large paws and clipped the smaller dragon’s wings, but to his dismay, Dragutin did not stop, nor did it slow him down.

Sam swore the bastard smiled and that pissed the large red dragon off even more.

Sam wanted to get to the smaller dragon and suddenly he felt his wings flutter and he was moving with agility that he didn’t possess a few seconds ago. Yeah, this was more like it.

Dragutin didn’t expect Sam to follow him, so with the large red dragon on his tail, the smaller dragon’s wings stuttered for a moment. It’s one thing to attack and fly away knowing that your opponent cannot follow, but now Dragutin was a little defensive.

That didn’t last for long because the little green dragon stopped running and turned back towards Sam and was breathing fire directly at Sam, and this time Sam was able to control his own fire and aimed it back at the other dragon.

The fire met midair with what sounded and felt like a sonic boom, shaking the ground that was now miles below them. They were so busy trying to hold the other back that they didn’t see the results of the flames emanating from their snouts. The forest directly beneath them was going up in flames and the two men directly beneath were scrambling for safety.

Dean tried to hide behind a large boulder, but fire that was falling from the battling dragons was like molted lava causing the rock to heat and melt, and the once beautiful stream beside the tent was now boiling, forcing Dean to move further away with Boltar fast on his heels.

He wanted to get to the tent but he was not going to make it safely and for some reason the ground around the tent was safe from the fiery destruction now raining on the forest so whoever that was inside was safer that he was at the moment so he continued to run until he felt the ground beneath him become cooler.

Sam could sense that the smaller dragon was weakening because the force of his fire was not as strong and Sam was getting closer to him. That’s what the little fucker deserves for showing off. He was tiring and now instead of trying to overtake Sam, he was backing away, but the larger dragon was not about to let that happen, so using his tail, he whipped it around his body and using the scaled and pointed end, he stabbed the green dragon through Dragutin’s heart and watched in fascination as the fire was reduced to puffs of smoke before the smaller dragon fell to his death.

As that other dragon began to fall Sam removed his tail and took in the destruction below him; there was fire as far as he could see, the beautiful park was being destroyed because of his actions and it made him a little ill.

Remembering a reversal spell he’d come across in his research, Sam said a few words of Latin, praying that it would work. He smiled when he saw the fires going out, now he had to find Dean to make sure the older man was safe.

“Sam,” he heard as soon as his feet made contact with the solid ground. His size thirteen human feet, he doesn’t remember changing back, but he guessed that that was a part of being able to control the dragon.

“Are you okay,” Dean he asked when his brother was in view. “Damn Godzilla that was impressive.”

“Godzilla, Dean really?”  
Shrugging his shoulders, Dean replied, “my only other reference is puff the magic dragon and somehow that just doesn’t fit.”

“Jerk,” he said affectionately.

“Bitch,” Dean answered and the love in his voice matched his brother’s.

“This is really touching, but Dragon you owe me a slave, but you’ll do once the queen and I are married,” Boltar said as he stood over Dragutin’s broken body. “A red dragon is worth its weight in gold.”

“Charlie!” They said in unison suddenly remembering why they were in the woods.  
Leaving Boltar near his dragon, Sam and Dean ran to the tent hoping that their friend was okay. Sam was the first inside and stopped immediately upon entrance.

“Dude, really?” Deans asked as he ran into Sam’s solid body. “Why’d you stop like that… oh.”

Taking in the scene before him, Sam’s not sure if he should be turned on or pissed off because while he was risking his life by training a dragon, Charlie was inside the tent (much nor opulent than the one he and Dean shared) getting her freak on with a Fairy. A beautiful, naked Fairy.

Charlie stepped in front of her friend to block her nakedness from the eyes in the room. “Dean, Sam as you see I’m okay right now even if I can’t leave this tent.”

“Doesn’t look as though you want to,” Dean responded as he tried to get a better look at Charlie’s friend.

“It’s not what you think guys.”

“Really, Charlie?” Sam smirked.

“Okay, it didn’t start this way,” Charlie conceded, “but Gilda was telling me that she had been pulled from her realm to ours by a strong spell. The person who cast it is her master and she must do his bidding until his spell book has been destroyed.”

“Okay, so all we have to do is figure out whom your master is? What’s his name?” Sam asked.

“Master,” Gilda replied.

“We’re gonna need more than that…” Sam told her.

“No, you misunderstand, my master, he’s behind you,” Gilda corrected as she pointed at Boltar.

“What’s with you and slaves?” Dean asked turning towards the man behind him. “Have you never heard of the emancipation proclamation?”

“I knew that I was more powerful than anyone knew; Gilda and Dragutin were just the start. I wanted to take out the important players so that the queen would have no choice but to notice how invaluable I am and make me her king.”

“So not gonna happen, in no world would I make you my king,” turning towards the small woman cowering behind her, “change that to princess and we’ll talk.”

“Stupid little bitch, now I’ll just have to take it all for myself. It was all just a silly little game until I made it all real, no one was the wiser until you let these two in, but no worries. I’m powerful enough to take care of them as well.”

“Is that right Boltar?’ Dean asked “because I see you hiding behind others, first Dragutin and now this little thing. No wonder you carry that bag everywhere you go - I mean to have to carry your balls in something.”

Boltar’s face turned an interesting shade of red at Dean’s words. “Let’s see what you think when you and your brother’s join mine then. Kill them!” he ordered Gilda.

“I’m sorry he - I have to obey,” Gilda apologized as she pinned Sam to the wall with a flick of her tiny hand.

This wasn’t the first time Sam Winchester found himself pinned to a wall. The only difference this time was the fact that his brother was not hanging beside him. He’s not - okay he’s sure that Dean hasn’t figured this out yet because like Charlie, with each change this world becomes real and memories of the real world forgotten. For some reason he has retained his memories and knew what was actually happening here, so as Gilda was tossing Dean and Charlie around room, Sam made a wish.

He wished that Dean could somehow become the most powerful mage (wasn’t he gonna love that) who ever lived and could conjure up a spell to destroy the book that Boltar had in his leather bag.

As Sam began his wish, he could see when things began to change. Gilda was no longer able to toss Dean and Charlie as though they were ragdolls, and the expression on his face told Boltar that something had changed.

Well, it was either that or the way Dean stood up and made his way to the sniveling coward despite all of the magic being tossed his way by both Gilda and Boltar.

With a snap of his fingers, the leather pouch was ripped from Boltar’s neck and flew across the small space to Dean where he conjured up a sword and plunged it into the book, breaking the spell over Gilda leaving Boltar looking broken.

“No!” Gilda pleaded as Dean raised his hands to end the man lying at his feet. “Death would be too merciful, he needs to be punished, let me take him back to my realm and he’ll be punished properly for enslaving a Fairy. I’m sure the dragons would like to do the same.”

Dean stepped aside and let the Fairy bind her prisoner and before vanquishing him.

“He has a lot to answer for and my people will want retribution. Take care my queen,” Gilda told Charlie before she vanished.

“Call me,” Charlie said forlornly to the empty space where the Fairy had been.

“You okay, Charlie?” Sam asked his friend.

“I was about the bang a freakin’ Fairy; next time can you bitches be a little slower on the lifesaving.”  
Sam just shook his head smiled. He wanted to tell her about his dragon adventures but as he stole a glance at Dean, he remembered the afternoon in the water and knew exactly how she felt.

The three of them made their way back to the castle, Sam wondered how long would it take for things to get back to normal, and would normal include Dean letting him have him, so he decided to see where his feelings lay.

“Goodnight Charlie,” he bade his friend, “I had some follow up and with a little help from my brother it can get finished a lot faster.”

“But Dean promised to help me with strategy,” Charlie whined. “You go ahead and when I’m finished with him I will send him back to you.”

Sam watched as Dean walked away with Charlie; that seemed to be happening a lot lately but he had all night to figure out how to approach Dean. Let Charlie have him tonight, tomorrow Dean was his. That was his last thought as he entered the tent he shared with Dean and found Maria on his bed.  



	4. Day 3

  
Sam woke and turned over in his bed; the sheets were like a gazillion thread count and the mattress was perfect; it was firm yet soft enough for him to be comfortable giving him the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages. In his half waken, half sleep state his first thought was how to convince Dean to stay one more night just for the bed, let alone what he wanted to do to the older man on it.

He lay there trying to let the bed lull him back to sleep, but sleep escaped him. A combination of visions of Dean on this bed, morning wood and a full bladder would not allow that to happen, so he rolled over until he was in a sitting position on the side of the bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Sam stretched and yawned and wondered what the fuck did he eat, because his mouth tasted like ashes and then it all came back to him; Dean, Charlie and last night with Maria. Oh yeah, and the fact that he was a dragon who spit fire was probably the reason why his mouth tasted awful.  
Slowly opening his eyes, Sam took in his surroundings. He was no longer in the little tent that Charlie had originally set up for them, because this was clearly a solid structure and he was just in one of its rooms. He was confused because he thought that when Boltar’s book of spells had been destroyed that things would go back to normal, but this this wasn’t normal.

This was morphing into a new (old) world that was overtaking his own and if he and Dean didn’t come up with something soon, this would be their world.

“Think, Sam, think,” he said to himself, “When did things begin to change when did they go from playing FBI to actually being GOT.”

The Shadow Orc in the stocks, or to be more precise, the Shadow Orc in the stocks after he had been in the tech tent with Maria was when things changed. This was the same Maria who showed up every goddamned place she wasn’t supposed to be. It was as though she had some kind of tracking device on him. The same Maria who’d interrupted him making love to Dean.

Bitch.

She had shown up last night when he’d returned from the castle, in his bed. He’d been nice to her and told him that he wasn’t interested but she seemed to take it in stride. The way she’d been following him he’d thought that she would have put up more of a fight, but she went away too easily.

Why?

She knew something, but what. This kind of change in time and place took serious black magic that he didn’t think that she possessed, but then he hadn’t thought Boltar had it either, but look how that turned out.

He was awake now and Maria had all of his attention, but not in the way that she wanted him too. He needed to research what kind of spell that was so powerful that it could travel this far back in time. It almost made Cas comatose when he sent them back thirty years, so this should have killed a novice like Maria.

Sam quickly dressed and searched the house for Dean. There was only two other rooms and his brother wasn’t in either of them, so that meant that he was still with Charlie, safe from whatever.

As he made his way back to the tech tent, Sam took in the noticeable differences since last night. There were no more tents; there were solid structures, huts similar to the Shadow Orcs' village, but cleaner. There were pig pins, and corrals filled with other domestic animals as well as some wandering around. Where there were animals there were also mosquitoes. Big fucking mosquitoes that were all intent on draining Sam dry.

It seemed that when he killed one, five more came to feast on him, impeding his trip to the tent as he tried to fight them off. With the way the things were biting him now, he would end up with malaria before he reached his destination. With a cursory glance around him, Sam breathed out a little fire and roasted the blood suckers. Apparently there were perks to being a dragon.

The walk from his hut was longer than he remembered, but then he shouldn’t be surprised, the first time he made this trip he was walking through a public park, but now he was walking through a medieval village that someone had conjured up from nothing.

The tent, or rather the hut was still there, but instead of computers and televisions, he found a monastery full of men dressed like Friar Tuck printing out books on parchment paper one page at a time who insisted on calling him son.

What fresh hell was this, everything was changing - had changed but how could he get them back to their time if he couldn’t do the research. Some of the books that he needed hadn’t been written yet. He had to get to Dean but he was scared of what he would find. Would Dean remember or had he succumbed to the spell like everyone else.

Stepping outside the monastery, Sam turned towards the castle and literally ran into Maria.  
“What did you do?” he asked her without preamble. “Everything has changed and it seems as though even though you pretend otherwise, you remember what was before.”

“That’s right Sam, like you I remember, but after this evening those memories will be no more, this will be us and you will be mine.”

“Never yours. Never. I only belong to Dean and I want him more than I want to breathe, so if your little spell is dependent on my being with you, then you’re in for a hell of a surprise honey.”

“You’ll come around eventually, because it seems that you want Dean, but Dean wants Carrie,” she informed him. “And besides, he’s your brother. Even if he doesn’t, you remember that and how wrong that is.”

“Carrie?”

“Our queen, Carrie.”

For a moment he’d forgotten that Charlie was Carrie, queen of the nerds instead of their Charlie Bradbury. He smiled at the fact that another person thought that they knew what Charlie wanted.

“Don’t worry about what’s right or wrong for Dean and I, just know that we were destined (to be?), and you are no part of it. I’m not sure why you’re doing this but you’re going to get stuck here as well.” When he saw that he was not getting through to he changed tactics, “Tell me how to end the spell and I’ll try not to kill you.”

“Oh, you sweet talker,” she laughed, “I’m not too worried about you killing me, you want answers that only I can give. Don’t you get it, this is what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop it.”  
She was right, it wouldn’t do to harm her until he could figure out how to get out of this mess and she held all of the answers. He walked away from her to find Dean, hoping that between the two of them they could find an answer.

He took the scenic route back to the castle and along the way he started a fire for a couple who couldn’t get their flints to work, and changed forms to get a kitten from a tree for a crying little girl who thanked him with a flower she picked herself. Okay maybe there were some perks to being a dragon.

Dean was no longer at the castle and, in his frustration the walk back to their hut was not as pleasant and might have involved scaring a couple of kids and singeing a cow because it reminded him of how much Dean loved hamburgers.

He was sweaty and tired when he reached the hut and was ready to give Dean hell but as soon as he entered he could hear Dean singing what sounded like my heart will go on?

Following the sounds to the bedroom, Sam wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be happy that Dean still had memories from their time. There was Dean, well a version of his brother, and he was smaller and a little more lean than usual. He was still very masculine, with muscles that fit this new body of his. Dean was smaller, but still just as beautiful.

He was about to alert Dean to the fact that he was there when he saw his brother pick up his pillow, close his eyes and sniff it before muttering _“Sam.”_

Why did this have to be so hard? The time at the waterfall seemed so long ago and so much had happened since then. It should be easy but he wanted to tell Dean what he was feeling, but it would be easier if he had some inkling that Dean felt the same. He wished that he knew how Dean felt about him.

_“Wish I had you here instead of this pillow, Sammy,” Dean muttered softly. ”want you so much.”_

At least Sam thought that Dean said that but he was looking directly at the man and Sam would swear that those full lush lips did not move.

“I want you just as much,” Sam thought.

_“Sam?”_ Dean asked as he looked around the small room and stopped when his eyes found Sam standing in the doorway.

“Yeah, Dean?”

_“What’s happening? Why are you in my head?”_

Sam wasn’t sure how to explain to Dean what was happening to them. How could he explain that a little girl’s fantasy had now been turned into reality by a woman who couldn’t face it? He searched for the words to tell Dean that he had been counting on him to help find an answer, but the confusion on his beautiful face told him that Dean was not going to be helpful.

_“I may not understand how, but understand that something is off with us. Does it have to do with the weird things I see when I close my eyes? I see monsters that you and I kill. In fact we ride around the country in a black metal contraption seeking them out. Hunting them.”_

“That’s right, Dean, that was our life,“ Sam explained as he walked over to his brother and pulled his back onto his chest, grounding him there by wrapping a large arm around Dean’s fragile shoulders. “But like so many other things, it has been stolen from us, so we’ll adjust and live this new one.”

_“Stolen,” Dean sighed, “that sounds about right. I feel sorrow each time I open my eyes. I try not to close them but something compels me to. It’s as though I have to get rid of those memories or some reason. I think that it is almost over because now my strongest memories are of Carrie and two men with beards who are still there, but the men’s faces are not in focus any longer.”_  
  
“I’m still here,” Sam reassured him.

_“That’s a given.”_

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes, but Sam felt that if he held Dean then he could stop those last few memories of their dad and Bobby from escaping, but then Dean tilted his head against Sam’s arm and he felt those long eyelashes brush up against his arm as Dean closed his eyes.

_“Sam are you… ashamed of what we did at the waterfall yesterday or is it that you belong to Gholandria and I was just a dalliance, that you really don’t want me?”_

Pushing his hips forward, Sam asked, “Does this feel like I don’t want you? And why would I feel ashamed to have you. You’re beautiful, smart and a million other things that I don’t have time to list.”

_Shrugging his shoulders, Dean said, “Sometimes this feels wrong.”_

Sam reached to turn Dean around so that he could see into his eyes when he talked to him but Dean turned on his own. For a moment he forgot that they could read one another’s thoughts.

“This is not wrong, Dean, this was preordained and I won’t let you feel guilty about it,” Sam told him as he leaned in for a kiss.

This kiss wasn’t playful like the one at the waterfall. It was messy and desperate, Sam felt as though Dean might disappear from his arms along with the memories in the older man’s head.

“Out,” Dean demanded as he broke the kiss, “if you want to fuck me, you can, but I will only allow you to have one part of my body at a time, so get outta my head Sammy.”

The sound of Dean’s voice filling the room startled Sam, but his brother was right it was intrusive enough that he was in Dean’s head, but to do it as he allowed him to possess his body was abusive so he broke the link.

Once he could no longer hear Dean’s thoughts, the older man took Sam by the hand and led him to the bed, and asked, “Will you undress me Sammy, wanted that for a long time.”

Sam smiled at the invitation. He wasn’t sure what a long time was for Dean in his current state of mind, but he knew that it had been a lifetime of want for him. All of those motel rooms watching his brother reveal that perfect body and he dammed near had to cut off his hand to stop form touching, but now he had free reign.

Leaning in for a kiss, Sam reached for the hem of Dean’s tunic and pulled it up, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull the offending material over Dean’s head. The cloth was thrown across the room as Sam reclaimed Dean’s mouth.

He loved the fact that Dean’s hair was now longer because he could grab it and hold his head in place. For a second he imagined using it to hold him still as he fucked that mouth, forcing Dean to take him deep.

Breaking the kiss, Sam lips moved along Deans jawline, but were summoned back when Dean gasped his name and Sam had to taste his name on that mouth. It sounded like heaven and tasted like sin and Sam was instantly addicted.

His tongue traced the outline of Dean’s mouth, but instead of asking for an invitation, he let a hand travel up to one of Dean’s nipples and tasted slipping his tongue in the cavern of Dean’s mouth when he huffed at the pain.

Holding Dean’s head at an angle that made it easier for him to ravish the shorter man’s mouth, Sam let his tongue seek out all of the sweetness that he’d been denied over the years. The muscle cataloged the ridges of the roof of his brother’s mouth before dueling with his tongue and settling on mimicking the act of fucking.

As he tongue fucked his lover, Sam let his hands wander and before long he was breaking the kiss to see the skin that his hands were discovering. He watched as his hands traced the contours of Deans toned chest with well-defined pecs that were adorned with dusky nipples that under his ministrations had turned into hard nubs that stood out in an invitation for Sam’s mouth.

Leaning forward, Sam took Deans right nipple into his mouth and suckled, eliciting a soft moan from his lover, but when he gently bit down, Dean let out a whine that made his cock throb and spit out precome.

“Should have known that you’d like a little pain,” Sam teased before his mouth found the nub again with his teeth, this time it wasn’t so gentle and neither were the fingers that was twisting the other one.  
Giving the nipples a final bite, Sam slid his mouth to the center of Dean’s chest to the space between his pecs and followed it down until he met the top of the tights that Dean still wore. With a gentle push, Sam soon had Dean’s back lying on the bed while his legs remained over the side with his feet touching the floor.

Sam then reached up and tugged the offending tights off taking the soft shoes that Dean had been wearing with them. It was Sam’s turn to gasp when he saw Dean had gone commando and he watched in fascination as it was freed, Dean's hard cock slapped against his stomach.

After finally getting Dean naked, Sam made a show of undressing himself with Dean watching him hungrily through hooded eyes as he stroked his cock enjoying the tease.

Walking between Dean’s spread legs, Sam removed Dean’s hand and sank to his knees and took the beautiful cock between his lips.

Dean wasn’t his first boy, so Sam was schooled in the nuances of sucking a dick, and he wanted to show Dean the things he’d learned while waiting for him and started by working his way down Dean’s cock until his nose was nestled into the coarse red hairs as the base of Dean’s dick.

“God, Sammy,” Dean moaned as he bucked his hips at the feel of Sam’s mouth. “Feels so good” and Sam just hummed his approval.

Sam pulled back so that he could breathe, and then went to work in earnest, starting with taking his tongue and swiping it across the bulbous head and slit to gather up the precome that was oozing out. He then flattened his tongue and let it flatten against the underside and he filled his mouth with Dean’s member.

He bobbed his head up and down working Dean’s cock and when Dean started fucking his throat, he took his large forearm and held him down until Dean began to pant, “Gonna come Sam, gonna come”  
He then loosened the hold he had on Deans hips and let him come down his throat.

As he used his mouth to work Dean through his orgasm, the older man then asked, “Gonna fuck me now Sammy, please say you’re gonna fuck me.”

“Course I am Dean,” Sam murmured, his voice raspy from Dean’s cock. “Suck ‘em” he ordered as he placed three fingers at Dean’s mouth.

“There a pot of oil on the table”, Dean told Sam as he pointed to a little black jar on the table across the room.

“Really?” Sam lifted his eyebrows to question its existence, “been planning this Dean, and using this while thinking of me?”

Sam made his way across the room to retrieve the pot, but when he turned back to face the bed, Dean was up on his knees, face down and ass up, fucking presenting himself to Sam. As he took in the beautiful ass, the hand that held the pot trembled with desire and anticipation at what Dean was offering him.  
Once his hand was steady, Sam joined Dean on the bed and dipped his fingers into the oil after carefully placing it on the bed. He watched the liquid drip from his fingers onto the bed as he guided them to that pink hole between Deans cheeks. There was going to be a mess when they were finished, but Sam planned on making a much bigger mess than the pot of oil would, so he really didn’t care, and besides he was in never-fucking-never land, he could just wish it away.

After pulling the globes of Dean’s ass apart, Sam leaned forward and licked a stripe in the crevice lingering at the winking entrance to get a taste of Dean. He was going to push his tongue inside when he heard a muffled moan coming from the man he was torturing.

“Un uh, Dean,” Sam told him. “I finally have you here, I want to hear those sounds you make for me. If you cover them up I’ll stop.”

Sam wasn’t sure whose resolve he was testing, his own or Dean’s but was relieved that he didn’t have to find out as Dean let out a low guttural moan when his younger brother’s tongue breached the tight hole.  
After the next swipe on his tongue, Sam added a finger and was mesmerized at the way Dean took it, as though his ass was hungry for it. If that was the case, then he definitely needed another. When he added a third finger Sam was rewarded with not only moaning that he was sure Charlie could hear at her castle, but also by Dean pushing his ass back, fucking himself on Sam’s large fingers.

As a reward for that, Sam crooked his fingers until they found that little bundle of nerves and had Dean clenching so hard that it was a surprise that Sam’s fingers didn’t break.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean gasped. “Need you inside me. Please!”

Dean’s broken plea had Sam removing his fingers and scrambling between legs spread wide in invitation. The hole that he’d been fingering was clenching as though begging him to fill it. Slicking his cock with the rest of the oil from his fingers he was soon lined up with Dean’s hole and was slowly sinking in.

Sam moaned whine his hips became flush with the perfect ass he just sank into. Dean’s tight heat felt as good as it surrounded him. This is what he had yearned for, for years and now he was splitting Dean open as he roughly took his brother. For the very first time he didn’t have to pretend that the boy he met in a college bar or the girl with no breasts was his brother. He could scream out Dean’s name and see Dean respond in kind instead of some stranger being pissed at being used.

The hardest thing was taking the time to let Dean’s body adjust to the invasion, and he felt as though he was hanging on by a thread as he waited for Dean to tell him it was okay to move.  
“Move, Sam,” Dean pushed his hips back and uttered a word more magical that anything found in this kingdom they’d found themselves in.

Just like the kiss before he’d planned - fuck who was he kidding? He couldn’t go slowly if his life depended on it. He was finally inside Dean and judging by the way Dean was matching him stroke for stroke, slow wouldn’t be appreciated.

Each stroke Sam went deeper and deeper, he wanted to crawl inside of his brother’s body and possess him, so that he would know who owned him body and soul.

The moaning became louder and louder and it was as though he and Dean were battling to let the other know how good the other felt.

He was close and the way Dean’s body was milking him, he’d swear that Dean was as well so he reached around his brother and tugged on his cock to bring him to completion. A couple of more strokes into Sam’s hand and Dean spilled his seed. As he came, Dean moaned again and pulled Sam into him for a kiss while his brother was chasing his own orgasm.

Sam could feel it building. As Dean’s body worked its way through the aftershocks it continued to milk Sam’s dick until the large body seized up and filled Dean’s hole with his come. Just as he spilled inside Dean they were startled by the loud beeping sound warning that the battery was low on the cell phone.

Sam squeezed his eyes closed before opening them, because he knew - felt it in his bones that something was different. It seemed that the warning sound of the alarm brought their reality back, even if he didn’t open his eyes he knew because he was now crushing Dean and he lay on top of him on the small uncomfortable cot.

When he heard Dean’s gasp of horror, he finally opened his eyes to face the truth.  
When he did it, it seemed that whatever magic that had taken over was now gone. He tried to see if he could still breathe fire and when he made the attempt, all he managed was a hacking cough.

Before either of them could acknowledge the changes there was a commotion at the door of the tent and a furious Maria entered.

“What the hell did you do?” Maria screeched. She stopped short when she took in the picture before her; it wasn’t fair that he got to have Sam but not her. But I thought that you two were brothers? I knew that couldn’t be true; that you were lying.”

“Maria,” Sam said but the woman was too obtuse to ignore the warning in his voice.  
“But you were supposed to be mine; we were going to live here. I would be your princess and you my knight…”

“If anyone was going to be his princess, Maria, it would be me!“ Dean said. “Well you know what I mean,” and as Sam’s cock began hardening inside him, that was proof that his brother did understand him.  
Things were a little awkward once Maria was ushered from the tent; Sam and Dean cleaned themselves up and dressed in silence. Now that the magic was gone, was everything between them gone as well?

Sam wasn’t sure because Dean didn’t volunteer the information and Sam didn’t press for answers. As a matter of fact, Dean didn’t speak much after that, even when they said goodbye to Charlie. Sam figured that he was trying to come to a conclusion about them.

They were on the road for hours between Farmington Hills and their next hunt. When Sam pulled up in front of the motel they were going to call home for the night, Dean grabbed his arm to stop him as he made to get out of the car and said, “Get a room with a king.”

Three days later, Maria went to see Clarice. She drove down the same suburban streets and walked into the house of her Nona’s friend.

“No, Niña,” Clarice denied her. “This was a powerful spell and I only promised to try it once. It was very dangerous getting the ingredients the first time, doing it a second time is something I can’t risk.”

“But…”

“I did the first spell as a way to honor my mentor, your grandmother, but I have done my duty, Goodbye, Niña,” Clarice cut her off.

Maria and her book made their way back to the high rise apartment she called home. It didn’t feel right, not anymore. She clutched her Nona’s book to her chest and read. If Clarice wouldn’t give her this, then she would find a way on her own. If stupid little Gerry could get rid of his enemies in a pretend game then she could drop a body or two to make her pretend world real.

The end


End file.
